The Vault of the Traveler
"The Vault of the Traveler", also titled "Episode 5", is the fifth episode and the series finale of Telltale Games' Tales from the Borderlands. Plot Synopsis In the final episode of the season, all hell breaks loose. Jack is now in control of Helios' systems, and he's ready to reclaim his rightful place as king of Hyperion (with or without you). It's a mad dash to get out of the chaotic space station alive, as everyone scrambles to grab the final Gortys piece and high tail it back to Pandora. Can you guide our ragtag team through perilous corporate dangers in hopes of getting some sweet alien riches? Loyalties will be tested, secrets will be revealed, and explosions will be in large supply in this climactic chapter of Tales From The Borderlands! In-Game Decisions Fiona: Did you shoot Finch? *Shot Finch - 37.4% *Left Finch to die - 62.6% Did you want to be good cop or bad cop? *Wanted to be Good Cop - 21.4% *Went with Bad Cop - 68.5% *Told Rhys to shut up - 10.1% Did you ship Rhys and Sasha? *Shipped Rhys and Sasha - 86.5% *Did not ship Rhys and Sasha - 13.5% Vault Hunter Team *Chose Athena - 95% *Chose August - 84% *Chose Cassius - 50% *Chose Claptrap - 34% *Chose Felix - 48% *Chose Janey - 56% *Chose Zer0 - 63% Rhys: Did you save Yvette? *Saved Yvette - 93.8% *Did not save Yvette - 6.2% Did you kill Handsome Jack once and for all? *Killed him - 40.5% *Kept him imprisoned - 59.5% Did you confess your crush for Sasha? *Confessed your crush for Sasha - 70% *Said you're friends - 20% *Said you liked someone else - 3% *Admitted that you weren't sure - 7% Credits * Rhys * Fiona *Sasha *Gortys *Vaughn *Masked Kidnapper *Handsome Jack *Yvette *Loader Bot *Finch *Kroger *August *Vallory *The Traveler *Dumpy (Determinant) *Claptrap (Determinant) *Felix (Determinant) *Cassius (Determinant) *Tector (Determinant) *Rudiger (Determinant) *Zer0 (Determinant) *Janey Springs'' (Determinant)'' *Athena (Determinant) Deaths *12 Prosperity Junction bandits (Determinant) *Unspecified number of Hyperion accountants (Determinant) *All participants in Orgy Room 14 (Determinant) *12 000 attendees of "Building A Better Life Seminar" (Determinant) *Aggressive trainers of The CrissCross Gym For Fatties (Determinant) *All lawyers of The Legal Office (Determinant) *400 Core Engineer Level engineers (Determinant) *Unspecified number of The Janitorial Division workers (Determinant) *Around 20 Dojo choreographers (Determinant) *Unspecified number of The Accountant Sector workers (Determinant) *19 soapy men of The Men's Shower (Determinant) *Yvette (Determinant) *A lot of workers on Helios. *Handsome Jack (Determinant) *Finch *Vallory *Kroger *The Traveler *Dumpy (Determinant) Impacts *After they finish their stories, Fiona will call out Rhys for certain things. **Thinking that she, Sasha, and Gortys left him intentionally. **Having Handsome Jack in his head and kept it to himself or waiting to tell them. (whether or not you told Vaughn also changes the dialogue slightly) **Choosing to rule Hyperion with Jack. **The vault key deal. **Making googly eyes at Sasha. (If Rhys gives Sasha the flower in episode 3.) *The beginning of this episode will be different depending on your choice to rule or reject Hyperion. *The mask Vaughn wears is the one Fiona bought in Episode 1. *Caravan design may differ, if you spent money for the repairs in Episode 2. *Dumpy will appear if you trusted Jack in Episode 2. *Finch's right arm and face will have the elemental damage you used on him in Episodes 2 and 3. *Characters may have different outfits from Episodes 3 and 4: **Rhys' arm can have a different paint job. **Fiona can have a different outfit. **Sasha can have different outfits or goggles. **Loader Bot can have a different paint job. *Vaughn's story differs from the choices made in the last two episodes. *If you warn Felix about the bomb and try to recruit him, there will be an addition sequence with the cabinet that was thrown out of the caravan in Episode 2. *Sasha will hug either Rhys or Vaughn depending on your choices in Episode 4, whether you chose to rule or reject Hyperion. *Not giving Sasha the flower in Episode 3 and Fiona telling Rhys to stay away from Sasha opens up a choice for Rhys to say "I likes someone else." Trivia *Last appearance of Handsome Jack *Last appearance of Yvette (Determinant) *Last appearance of Vallory *Last appearance of Kroger *Last appearance of Finch *Vaughn's subtitle color was changed from light green to brown, possibly not to give away his identity while he's wearing the mask. *A minor Easter egg can be heard before Gortys is reactivated. After inserting the core into Gortys, you can choose from dialog options that Rhys put it in backwards. This is a reference to Carley, a character from The Walking Dead: Season One, who had put batteries into a radio backwards. The battery problem was a determinant running gag in the first three episodes. *The ending to episode 5 was in episode 4's sound files. (Rhys and Fiona running to Vault, talking about their future) *Although the Title Image for episode 5 would appear to be Rhys and Fiona fighting, no scene takes place. *The canonity and future of the game has effectively been left up in the air, as Telltale Games recently announced their soon-to-be closure, cancelling all future projects, save for the Minecraft: Story Mode Netflix series. Deleted Scenes *When Rhys was destroying the power core, the announcer was in addition to the ones above say: "1112 toddlers vented into space." It was probably removed for its cruelty and to let the scene stay to its more comedic side. *A scene where Fiona help's August repair the Caravan to escape Helios *A choice to leave with the Caravan or wait for Rhys. *Determinedly there would be a choice to warn Vallory about the Traveler before it crushes her. No matter what choice was made, Vallory would still be killed by the Traveler. Based on the choice the player would make, August would either say he's glad you tried to warn her, or pull a gun on Fiona and threaten to kill her. Based on sound files it would appear that if you didn't warn Vallory, there would be a choice to kill August. Achievements TBA